Dependencia
by Izzy Valentino
Summary: Sebastián y Paula se salían de su lugar. Porque tanto Ciel como Elizabeth eran unos pésimos amos. Pero ¿Cómo no sentirse atraído hacia una persona que está allí, para ti, todo el tiempo? PaulaxElizabeth.


¡Koniichiwa! Asumo que la gente aquí, lee fanfics en la tarde... Si lo lees en la mañana... ¿Qué cosas, no? xD

Otra vez, discúlpenme lectores de mis drabbles de Sebastián. No es lo que parece. Este one-shot estaba listo con el de Claude, de hecho, los iba a publicar con días de diferencia, pero mi beta tuvo unos inconvenientes. :D Estoy haciendo el otro, estará pronto. Y esperen un shot mío de San Valentín, que realmente espero terminar a tiempo :) Aunque quizás tenga algún inconveniente... Pero eso sería todo. Para quien me lee por primera vez, pues léeme, y si te gustó ¿por qué no ir a revisar mis otro trabajos? ;)

Ya dejaré de autopublicitarme. xD En cuanto al fic... Una cosa pequeña que me tenía semanas dando vueltas en mi cabeza y anotado en mi libreta.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece. Ningún personaje o derecho me corresponde, tristemente. Son de Yana Toboso y de sus asociados, supongo. Si algo de esto me perteneciera, ya me sabría la historia del próximo manga y la intriga no me estuviera matando. Esto es por y para fans, sin fines de lucro.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

-.-

**Dependencia**

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

Otro día, otra ocasión en la que Ciel no le había prestado atención. Otro día en que sus esfuerzos por hacerlo feliz no habían dado frutos.

_Otro día en el que Ciel seguía quejándose por su presencia._

No era estúpida. Elizabeth Middford podía ser muchas cosas, pero estúpida no era una de ellas.

Sabía que Ciel la quería, era su prima y su prometida. Ciel la amaba… _solo que no de la manera que ella quería._ Era tan triste. Ella lo amaba con todo su corazón. Se desvivía por él. Ocultaba parte de su ser por él.

_Solo quisiera…_

_Que Sebastián estuviera lejos de él._

Era estúpido ¿verdad? Sentir celos de un mayordomo. Pero algo dentro de ella le decía que Sebastián y Ciel tenían algo más allá de una relación amo-mayordomo.

_Algo se lo decía._

No tenía pruebas. Ninguna evidencia de ningún tipo que afirmase esta grave acusación. Ningún momento en que los encontrara haciendo algo que se pudiera malinterpretar. Ninguna mirada a la deriva. Ningún olor, marca o actitud fuera de lugar en Ciel. _Y sin embargo…_

Sebastián le gustaba. Era atractivo (no más que su prometido, nadie sería más atractivo a sus ojos que Ciel), era eficiente y siempre tenía la solución para todo. _Quizás por eso…_ Al principio no entendía porque su madre se quejaba tanto acerca de la apariencia del mayordomo. ¿Indecente? ¡Pero si se veía encantador!

Elizabeth sabía que los hombres acostumbraban a echarse el cabello para atrás. Entendía a su madre, porque era una adicta a las normas… _Por su parte, eso casi ni importaba. Sus contemporáneas pensaban que Elizabeth estaba loca. Evitaba usar zapatos altos, le gustaba ponerles vestidos a los hombres y nunca hablaba de más._ Pero al crecer y empezar a sentir como mujer, ahí fue cuando al fin empezó a comprender a su madre.

_Qué hombre tan indecente._

Sin duda, era una de las razones por las que sospechaba de él. _Por las que sospechaba que era culpable de que Ciel no le prestara atención._ Esa manera de caminar, de hablar, de vestirse, de peinarse. _Nadie podría culpar al mismísimo Ciel si cayera en las redes de ese demonio._ Quizás si abogaban por brujería o seducción podrían evitar que Ciel cayera preso por homosexualidad… Es que Sebastián era la mismísima cara del pecado, y por eso a veces quería que su madre estuviera cerca, porque no podía contener las ganas de echarle ese indecente cabello hacia atrás.

¡Qué horror! _Ya empezaba a sonar como su madre._ Con lo que había evitado este momento….

— Paula, quiero ir mañana a la mansión de Ciel otra vez — dijo la joven, emocionada. _Emocionada por mantener a Ciel alejado de ese mayordomo pecador pervierte menores._

— Claro, señorita Elizabeth. Pero, ¿no le parece que está yendo muy seguido? — preguntó la chica con todo el respeto que merecía la situación, pero sin contener un deje de molestia.

— ¿Cuál es el problema?—. Elizabeth se encontraba cepillando su cabello en ese momento, e hizo un gesto despreocupado con el cepillo-. Ciel es mi prometido, y me gusta ir a visitarle.

— Además… — volteó para mirar a la chica, que se encontraba guardando el vestido que había usado ese día.— Ciel seguro que se alegrará de verme… Dice que estoy mejorando con mi ajedrez, que quizás pronto pueda ganarle una partida.

Paula tuvo que contener un suspiro. _Pequeña niña mentirosa._ Todos sabían (el mismo joven Phantomhive sabía) que era parte del teatro de la joven. _¿Cómo un genio de la espada no iba a saber las consignas básicas de la estrategia?_

El joven era un genio en este ámbito, de eso no cabía duda. Pero Paula estaba segura de que si su joven ama se dejara de comedias, daría una buena partida y bajaría a ese _jovencito impertinente_ de su nube. En vez de las estrepitosas derrotas que cada vez tenía que sufrir la joven.

_Solo para concederle a Ciel un capricho que ya ni le complacía._

— ¿Por qué haces muecas, Paula?— preguntó con genuina curiosidad la joven.

Su dama de compañía generalmente era muy comprensiva con el tema de Ciel. Elizabeth agradecía mucho la compañía de Paula. Porque era la única persona en ese extraño juego que no parecía tener ningún secreto. _Al menos hasta ahora._

Paula volvió su vista e hizo una inclinación respetuosa.

— Por nada, joven ama— dijo nerviosamente, como acostumbraba.— Sencillamente creo que una señorita como usted, tan habilidosa en la espada, podría dar una mejor partida para el joven Ciel— se atrevió a decir lo que llevaba años callando. Ya no podía soportar que su señorita se hiciera la loca, solo por ese niño.

Elizabeth trato de sonreír, pero lo que le salió fue una mueca nerviosa.

— ¿De qué hablas, Paula? No seas tonta. Sencillamente, Ciel es muy bueno en el ajedrez. Lo lleva jugando desde que tiene memoria. Además, las estrategias en la esgrima son distintas que en el ajedrez.

Paula solo cerró los ojos brevemente, y cuando los volvió a abrir, había en ellos una mirada cariñosa.

— Aun así, siento que la joven señorita deja pasar oportunidades a propósito, como si quisiera dejarlo ganar.

Esto era peligroso. Paula lo sabía. Elizabeth no toleraba que alguien hablara de ese tema. Y la misma Paula opinaba que ese no era su asunto. _Pero ya estaba cansada._ _Cansada de que su señorita tuviera que ocultar parte de su ser solo por capricho del joven._ Elizabeth sí era la dulce chica a la que le gustaban las fiestas y tomar el té en el jardín. Pero también le gustaba opinar, y le gustaría poder mostrar sus distintos talentos, más allá de lo que aparentaba. Que alguien tan hermoso y resplandeciente, con tantas capas como la señorita Elizabeth, tuviera que mostrarse unilateral. Le cansaba.

— ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! Paula, soy buena contigo porque eres mi dama de compañía, porque eres la que me ha cuidado, y porque te considero mi consejera…— Elizabeth se acercó hasta estar frente a ella—. Pero eso no te da derecho a hablar de más. Tienes que recordar cuál es tu posición respecto a mí —dijo Elizabeth sacando su herencia Phantomhive a la vista.

**Eso.** Paula estaba feliz de su arrebato. Ya no era la tierna y adorable joven que se desvivía por su prometido. Ahora era la fuerte y determinada joven genio de la espada.

_Lo que le molestaba era que sacara su rabia contra ella._

— Le ruego me disculpe— dijo volviendo a ser la dulce y joven sirvienta. _Mentirosas somos ambas_, pensó la chica. Por _fingir siempre que somos dulces e inocentes. Podemos serlo, pero no todo el tiempo ¿verdad?—_. Tiene razón, hablé de más. ¿Mañana iremos a la mansión del joven Ciel, entonces? ¿Quiere el vestido verde o el azul? ¿Sabe qué?, decídalo mañana. Por ahora, ¿puedo retirarme?

Las palabras salían algo atropelladas de su boca, pero trató de decirlas con toda la calma que pudo. _Quería irse de allí en ese instante._

Elizabeth estaba enojada. ¿Cómo se atrevía…?

Pero sabía por qué se atrevía. Entre ellas no había secretos. _Se suponía que no debía haber secretos._ Ella era la joven que la acompañaba en todo momento, la que sabía de sus pesares, la que le apoyaba cuando estaba decaída, la que le ayudaba a cumplir sus planes para hacer feliz a Ciel. No estaba bien preguntarle a un amo esa clase de cosas, pero ¿estaba bien apoyarse en su sirviente como si fuera el único trozo de madera que pudiera salvarle en un naufragio?

_Por eso Sebastián y Paula se salían de su lugar. Porque tanto Ciel como Elizabeth eran unos pésimos amos._

— Paula, espera. Disculpa por eso, ya estoy empezando a sonar como mi madre— confesó con pesar, ganándose una risa discreta de la joven.

Elizabeth se sentó en su cama y le hizo una seña a Paula para que se sentara a su lado.

—Mi señora, no creo que sea correcto que alguien como yo…

—Paula, no seas tonta. Ven y siéntate un momento. Lo de hace un momento solo fue un arrebato mío… Ya sabes lo cambiantes que somos las mujeres— dijo Lizzy, sonriendo abiertamente.

_A Paula le gustaba tanto cuando sonreía así..._

La joven sirvienta se aproximó hasta sentarse en la punta de la cama, con algo de nerviosismo. Sentarse en la cama de un amo era tan impropio, a los ojos de la chica. Elizabeth rodó los ojos por el nerviosismo de la chica y se aproximó a ella. Paula tuvo que contener un quejido… La bata de noche de su ama era hasta el cuello, pero había unos botones abiertos, **justo** a la altura de sus pechos. _Genial_.

— ¡Dios, Paula! ¿Tan nerviosa estás que hasta te sonrojas?— dijo, batiendo la cabeza. Le divertía la situación—. Eres tan linda, Paula—. Elizabeth no pudo contener el darle un gran abrazo a la chica. Porque Elizabeth adoraba las cosas lindas, y su sirvienta sin duda lo era.

Paula solo correspondió el abrazo. Con algo de pesar, porque la verdad le pegó en la cara. Y le pegó fuerte, como todas las veces anteriores en que **esa** verdad le había pegado en la cara.

_Estaba enamorada de su ama._

Era tan incorrecto, tan fatal. Si se juzgaba a los hombres por ello (y eso que casi nunca se les juzgaba por nada) ¿qué harían con ella si la descubrieran? Antes de esto ni siquiera sabía que las mujeres podían enamorarse entre sí. _Bueno, entre sí no, porque la señorita se desvivía por Ciel, mientras que ella se desvivía por la señorita._ ¿Ironías de la vida?

Elizabeth levantó su mirada y se quedó muy cerca de su sirvienta.

— Sabes, Paula… A veces me siento tan… cansada— expresó con pesar. —Como si nada de lo que fuera a hacer alguna vez pudiese complacer a Ciel. Como si nunca pudiera llamar la atención de él. ¿Entiendes el sentimiento?—. Pegó frente con frente, y Paula no entendía cómo esa lágrima que pendía de su lagrimal todavía no caía.

El aire cálido de la boca de su joven ama chocaba contra la suya, y hacía que las ideas se desvanecieran de su mente.

— Supongo que puedo hacerme una idea— dijo con nerviosismo.

Elizabeth rió quedamente y despegó sus frentes.

— ¿Nunca te has enamorado?—. Si Paula se había enamorado en el pasado, quizás le daría un buen consejo acerca de cómo lidiar con esa situación. Por alguna razón, no quería saber si estaba enamorada. Quizás, en su infantil mente, Paula tenía que ser completamente suya, y no la quería compartir con nadie.

— Una vez— dijo volteando la mirada hacia otro lado—. Pero no hubiera llegado a nada. No era una relación precisamente _aceptada.—_ Posó sus ojos sobre su joven ama y le dedicó sin querer una mirada llena de cariño.

Elizabeth alzó una ceja curiosa. ¿Aceptada? ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Se había enamorado de algún hombre casado? ¿O quizás de algún antiguo amo? Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿Paula había tenido amos anteriores a la familia Middford? ¿Por qué no sabía nada de ella? _Claro, porque era una vulgar sirvienta._

Y ese pensamiento la hizo sonrojar, avergonzada y enojada. Paula no era solo una sirvienta, ¿por qué no sabía más de ella?

En un acto de impulsividad la jaló de la manga del vestido para que ambas quedaran acostadas en su cama.

— Señorita…

— Nada, Paula. Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo…—. Estaban una al lado de la otra y Elizabeth miraba con interés a Paula.— ¡No sé nada de ti! Sé que por nuestras posiciones, normalmente no debería interesarme en tu pasado o en tu vida. Pero la cosa es, nosotras somos más que ama-sirviente ¿verdad?— dijo con una sonrisa brillante y cálida, que hizo que Paula gimiera quedamente.

_Más que ama-sirvienta. Cuanto quisiera…_

No podía estar cerca de ella de esa manera por más tiempo. Se levantó deprisa de la cama, jadeando, y antes de que Elizabeth se pudiera quejar, Paula acotó que mejor sería que Elizabeth se metiera en las sábanas, y que ella le contaría su vida como si fuera un cuento para dormir. Elizabeth pareció estar de acuerdo con ella, porque dejó que Paula organizara todo, pero la obligó a que se sentara encima de los cobertores.

_Al menos no estaré tan incómodamente cerca._

La chica sacó tras de sí una almohada para luego abrazarla y escuchar con emoción la historia. No era nada del otro mundo,_ unos cuantos viajes, conseguir empleo en varios lugares y al final recibir una grandiosa oferta para trabajar con los Middford._ Aun así, Lizzy se sentía feliz de saber algo más de su sirvienta. La quería tanto. Era la única persona que no le juzgaba, que no la cohibía, que siempre parecía tener una sonrisa para ella. Es decir, ¿cómo no querer eso?

No le importaba que fuera una situación inapropiada. Y aun más, no le importaba si su madre entraba en ese momento en su habitación y veía cómo estaban interactuando. _Aunque quizás debía ser considerada por Paula_.

Escaneó brevemente a la sirvienta. Era tan adorable. La luz de las velas acariciaba su tono de piel dándole un color bronceado, y haciendo que su cabello y sus ojos lucieran color chocolate.

_¿Estaba mal pensar eso y luego recordar cuanto le gustaba el chocolate?_

En esos momentos, solo podía pensar que, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, Ciel estaba justificado. ¿Cómo no sentirse atraído hacia una persona que está allí para ti todo el tiempo? ¿Que te escucha y sigue tus órdenes sin dudarlo? ¿Que la única situación en la que te desobedecería sería si estuvieras en peligro?

Es, en cierto modo, embriagador.

Quería tratar… ¿Sería del todo erróneo darle un pequeño beso a su sirvienta? Solo para comprobar… _¿Qué quería comprobar?_

¿Qué se sentía besar a un sirviente? Para saber por qué su Ciel la engañaba de esa manera. Ni siquiera tenía pruebas de esa acusación, ni estaba un cien por ciento segura de si esa era la verdadera razón por la cual quería besar a la chica.

_No importaba, de todas maneras. Si Ciel podía hacerlo, ella también y con más motivos._ Solo tuvo que arrimar su cuerpo unos cuantos centímetros, y sus labios ya se habían encontrado con los de la muchacha.

Que, por cierto, se quedó atónita. No sabía qué estaba pasando o si debería corresponder. Pero cosas curiosas pasan cuando la persona que más quieres en este mundo te besa. _Por más que te resistas, terminas devolviendo el beso._ Cerró los ojos y lo devolvió con timidez, pero emoción al mismo tiempo. Lizzy agarró su mejilla con delicadeza, y en algún momento, la mano de Paula aterrizó en el muslo de la joven.

Siguieron durante unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que el oxígeno se hizo apremiante.

Paula seguía con los ojos cerrados, presa de sensaciones que no quería se escaparan de su cuerpo. Elizabeth los abrió y, al mirar a la chica frente a ella, supo que había cometido un error terrible.

_¿Qué había hecho? Había cambiado la dinámica de la única relación normal que tenía en su melancólica vida._

Se alejó rápidamente y Paula abrió los ojos de golpe. Cuando miró a los ojos de su ama, notó algo que le rompió el corazón.

_Arrepentimiento._

La señorita se arrepentía de lo que acababa de pasar.

Paula se levantó de la cama con rapidez y volteó su cuerpo para que su joven ama no viera su cara de dolor.

—Discúlpeme, señorita. Fue todo por mi culpa… Perdóneme—. Reunió toda la fuerza que pudo para volver a mirarla a la cara, puesto que era de mala educación darle la espalda.

—No, Paula, no fue tu culpa. Yo… —. Lizzy se levantó en sus rodillas sobre la cama. No sabía qué decir, estaba completamente roja, y se sentía totalmente arrepentida de ese beso.

_Porque no era correcto besar a otra mujer._ Y mucho menos besar a una persona con la imagen de otra en la cabeza.

Paula sonrió quedamente. Todo había sido muy bello para ser verdad. ¿Por qué correspondió ese tonto beso? De seguro había sido producto de la curiosidad de la joven, y ella había sido su conejillo de indias. Ató su corazón con una cuerda y se tragó en una bola todos sus sentimientos. Esperando durar lo suficiente para consolarse en la intimidad de su cuarto. Agarró con delicadeza las manos de la joven y les besó quedamente.

— Mi señora, todo fue culpa mía, no se preocupe. Y tranquila, no hablaremos de esto jamás. Esto nunca ha pasado —dijo con dolor la chica.

La joven suspiró. Elizabeth se alegraba por ello, no quería que se enteraran de ese arrebato. Pero Paula… Paula…

— ¿Por qué correspondiste el beso?— preguntó, quitando sus manos de la chica.

— ¿Disculpe?

— Paula, no trates de engañarme. Yo estaba aquí. Esto fue mi culpa, yo te besé. ¿Por qué correspondiste el beso?— Lizzy tenía un poco de miedo de conocer la verdad. Podía ser posible que…

— Yo…—Paula no sabía que contestar. ¿Cómo explicarle a la joven que su corazón solo latía por ella? ¿Cómo explicarle a la dulce e inocente joven que, cuando le abrazó, sintió todo su cuerpo arder? ¿Cómo decirle a la "enamorada de Ciel" que había una enamorada para ella también?

— ¿Puedo retirarme?— atinó a decir, en medio de la desesperación que la abarcaba. _Quería irse de allí con toda su alma._

Elizabeth cabeceó levemente, y antes de que Paula llegara a la puerta logró decir:

— Paula, yo… lo siento. No es correcto… Y yo… y Ciel…—. Elizabeth no encontraba las palabras. No quería que pasara esto. Ella quería a Paula, pero… ¿Por qué Paula? ¿Por qué ella?

Paula se dio la vuelta para mirarla, y Elizabeth fue testigo de una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla.

—Lo sé, señorita. Lo sé— dijo, con pesar, antes de que saliera un gemido de su boca. Luego salió de la habitación y no paró de caminar hasta llegar a su habitación y desplomarse en su lecho.

Elizabeth se recostó con dificultad.

_¿Con que ánimos iría a visitar a mi prometido mañana? ¿Con qué espíritu me enfrentaría a una Paula que fingiría demencia?_

_Otro día en el que arruiné todo por mi impulsividad._

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

* * *

N/A: Psicología sacada del quinto carajo, trama de dudosa calidad. Sip, todo eso lo puedes esperar de Izzy Valentino.

Fue curioso, esto empezó con un smut de Elizabeth calmando sus penas con Paula. Y terminó siendo... esto. Sé que Lizzy parece la mala, pero no lo vean así. Bueno, sí es la mala, pero no hay que odiarla. Ella solo está confundida y curiosa.

¿Está mal que yo vea a Paula como la contra-parte mediocre de Sebastián? Algo así. Por eso la puse algo.. ¿picarona? Sí eso. Y ambos amos son igual de fastidiosos. Por eso el nombre, más que todo por Lizzy, ella necesita a Paula, en cierto sentido.

Hablando como los locos, Sebastián y Paula deberían ser santificados (?) Aunque eso causaría problemas en el inframundo. XD Otra cosa, en mi mente Lizzy tiene unos 15-16... así Paula no es tan pedófila. XD

Review o asesino a un gatito enfrente de Sebastián. No, eso no... también me gustan los gatos. Bueno, si no dan review... haré un fic superhard donde Sebastián esté enamorado de Ángela. Sí, con esa amenaza me darán lo que quiero (?) XD

Gracias por leer. Gracias a Ertal77 por el beteo.

Nos vemos ;)


End file.
